Can you keep a secrect
by desilovesbunnies
Summary: Bruce Wayne is BatMan and Jeaniffer Grey is Jeane Grey but do either of them know that?...


BATMAN:THE ANNIMATED ADVENTURE(MY STORY)

Bruce Wayne looked out over the city and smilled at all the roses blooming up,couples kissing,and the dark sky."Something the matter master Bruce?".Bruce looked at Alfred scared a little by his sudden appearnce."Why would you think somethings the matter Alred?".Bruce tipped his drink back but still held on to it."Because the party is going on back here and your more focused with the city life".Bruce felt a hand on his shoulder,he turned around and gave a fake smile to Detecitve Yin."Ahhh Bruce Wayne,just the person I was looking for".Bruce smilled."Well I'm right here".Yin motioned for someone to come forward,Bruce didnt see who but turned a little to the side then turned back and nearly chocked on his drink."Bruce,I'd like you to meet my good friend Jeniffer Grey".Bruce smilled with a little dot of food on his laughed at him for a few turned back twoards the mirror and looked at his face,when he found what she was laughing at he turned him back around and gently got up the food then put it in her mouth."Yum".Bruce smilled and extende his hand."Hi I'm Bruce Wayne".Jeane extend her hand but took it back when she saw the lights fliker on and off.

Bruce looked back down and strted to smile at Jeane but he saw that she had dissaperd faster than looked around for her but couldnt find her he heared a christmas song start.

There is just one thing I need I dont care about the presents Underneath the christmas tree I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true All I want for christmas is You...

Everyones attion turned to the doors eyes widend up as they watched Jeane walk in with a white wintery out fit felt his heart beat faster and faster by the Yin shoock her head at Jeane and gave Bruce an appoligetic gave her a slight nod back but was more foucused on moved as Jeane moved and felt his whole spirt being lifted as Jeane countiued signing her beautiful she was done with tht song she got off the stage and made her way to a little queit room. Yin tried to go after her but the police had made a little baricaed around Yin and the somehow wiggled his way through the crowd,and was at the door when he heared someone crying in room he nocked but no one walked in and saw Jeane sitting on the couch window seal sobbing lightly looking at the closed the door behind him and walked twoards jumped at the sudden sight of Bruce."Oh ,I'm sorry I didnt meane to invade your privacy,I was just... Watching the snow fall".Bruce came closer to her and smilled."Its okay,everyone cries everyone once and a while,but why is a beautiful girl like you crying?".Jeane shurged."Its nothing,it doesnt matter".Jeane looked out the window again while Bruce sat down on the crampped window unlatched it and put out his turned back to see Jeane looking at him enviously."You know you can touch it to,if you want?".Jeane laughed."Thanks,but if I did Yin would kill me".Bruce shruged and noded at that."So I'm guessing Yin doesnt let you out of her sight?".Jeane gave him a huge frown."She's treating me like I'm a four year old,I cant even take a shower without her standing in there with me handing me the diffrent stuff I need and even before she does that she smells them for posion".Bruce looked deep into Jeanes eyes and started day dreaming.

Bruce started washing up then felt Jeanes hands rub against his watched as Jeane slowly rubbed soap on herslef then motioned for him to come came over and licked her smilled then helped him wash up but played with his dick first. Bruce felt himself groan at the delicous pain,then stopped as Jeane looked at him with a dead serious expression..." ?,BRUCE?,, ,BRUCE?"

Bruce came back to the present and looked at Jeane with a smile."I am so sorry,I was just thinking of a way that I could help get Yin off your back".Jeane smilled."You dont have to do that,I'll be okay,I'm only going to be here for another 5days or a week,depends on how well my agents doing".Bruce felt himself frown."So,youre only going to be with me for another 4days or longer?".Jeane felt herself leane cressed his face and made him look at her."It looks like it,but dont be sad be happy,you'll be able to have the media back on your tale as soon as I leave".Jeane gave him a wink but looked back outside and saw the bat signal and looked back at Bruce."I'm sorry but I have to go,we could talk more over dinner if you want?".Bruce smilled and said:"Yes,how about...My house around 8 or 10 tommorw?".Jeane smilled and noded watched as Jeane walked out,Bruce then looked out and saw the Bat singnal and headed twoards it from the window and into his bat car.

As Jeniffer sat on the buliding looking out she felt a little wind and then couldnt see."You know if this was a big emergancy,you would be considered late".Jeniffer told Bat Man as he sat down next to her."And if you keep stressing about this,then how am I supposed to make you fell any better?".Bat Man slowly started licking her neck up and down till he felt them go down,then as if on cue the jewerly alarm went off and BatMan went after it,while Jeane sat on the ground floor looking up at the dark sky."If only I could tell him how I really fell,if only he would let me get inside him".Jeniffer thought as she waited for the signal from BatMan.


End file.
